Holding frames of this kind are used for holding plug connector modules, the holding frame being populated with different plug connector modules and subsequently inserted to into a plug connector casing and fastened thereto. The holding frame must be mechanically stable in order to withstand the insertion and withdrawal forces that arise when forming or separating the plug connection.
A substantially rectangular holding frame provided with side walls extending at right angles to the mounting plane is known from the document entitled “Schwere Steckverbinder, Han-Modular, 16 3” published by the firm of HARTING Elektronik GmbH. The plug connector modules are provided with detent hooks which snap into the side walls when the plug connector modules are inserted into the holding frame, and are thus held securely in the latter.
Only with special removal tools is it then possible to replace the plug connector modules. i.e. to remove or release them.
A development of that solution is described in DE 197 07 120 C1 and EP 0 860 906 A2, in which a holding frame is disclosed. The object of the invention disclosed in DE 197 07 120 C1 and EP 0 860 906 A2 is that the plug connector modules can be installed and dismounted in the simplest possible manner. However, the intention is nevertheless to ensure that the holding frame has a high level of mechanical stability in order to withstand the insertion and withdrawal forces that arise when forming or separating the plug connection.
The holding frame described therein consists of two frame halves which are connected to each other by hinges and have fastening ends provided with fastening screws. The hinges are provided at the fastening ends of the holding frame, and the frame halves are able to pivot transversely to the side parts of the holding frame. To form the hinges, moulded portions which engage in matching recesses are provided in each case at the fastening ends of the holding frame or of the side parts.
There are known problems that arise when populating the holding or articulated frame disclosed in DE 197 07 120 C1 or EP 0 860 906 A2, and inserted modules may inadvertently jump out of their holders during installation. A separate component is already being used to counteract such inadvertent detachment of modules once they have been inserted, but that component can be lost.
The object of the present invention is to develop the holding frame known from the prior art in such a way that these known problems are surmounted or at least mitigated, the specific aim being to provide improved handling and a more reliable way of populating and mounting the holding frame.